1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a composite panel structure mounted to a base surface for absorbing impact loading. In particular, the present invention directs itself to a composite panel formed of laminated members which is adapted for placement over apertures exposed to harsh environmental conditions. Still further, this invention relates to a composite panel which may be used for protection of glass windows, glass doors, or like elements on the exterior of a building structure for use in protecting such exposed areas to harsh external environmental conditions such as hurricanes, monsoons, or the like. Still further, this invention directs itself to a composite panel structure which is mounted directly to building surfaces during times when impact loading may occur and which may then be removed subsequent to such impact loading conditions being relieved. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a composite panel having a first core formed of a plurality of cell members which are contiguously mounted each to the other which define through passages extending in a first direction which is mounted in laminated fashion to a second core formed of a plurality of second cell members having second core through passages extending in a second direction which is perpendicular to the first direction. Further, this invention directs itself to a laminated composite panel structure having first and second cores which are secured to at least one skin sheet adhesively coupled to at least one of the sides of the combined first and second cores. Still further, the subject invention directs itself to a laminated composite panel which has first and second cores having cross-directed flutes or troughs with skin sheets fastened to opposing sides of the combined first and second cores. More in particular, the subject invention directs itself to composite panels which are relatively lightweight with increased impact loading strength conditions and have a thickness amenable to mounting on the exterior surfaces of buildings.
2. Prior Art
Laminated panels are known in the art. In general, such prior art panels include some type of core material with a skin coating. In many instances, the problems of such prior art panels is that the weight of the panels is of such a nature that mounting to exterior surfaces of buildings or the like is an extremely tedious procedure. Obviously, the thicker that such prior art panels are made, the more protection they provide for the exterior of such buildings, however, with increased weight and thickness of prior art panels, the cost of manufacture as well as the weight are increased. It is a purpose of the subject invention to provide a combination of elements making up a laminated composite panel which minimizes the thickness as well as the weight while maximizing the impact loading strength of the composite panel.